Obstacle detection in different forms is part of a number of systems. For example, in automated manufacturing facilities, machines that transport equipment and components to different areas of the facility must detect and avoid obstacles. As another example, automated vacuums must detect and avoid obstacles such as stairs. As yet another example, obstacle detection is one of the tasks that must be accomplished by increasingly automated vehicles. Currently, obstacle detection refers to the detection of obstacles in the line of sight. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide non-line of sight obstacle detection and localization.